


straws and camel's backs

by FeathersMcStrange



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alexx knows the feeling, Calleigh cares too much, Doubt, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersMcStrange/pseuds/FeathersMcStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The case isn't any different than any other, and maybe that's the problem. Maybe the problem is there is a routine, they see so much death it becomes rote, and Calleigh doesn't know how to live with that. Alexx doesn't know either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	straws and camel's backs

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of drabbles based off a prompt list on tumblr found here: http://aromanticgcallen.tumblr.com/post/144666238426/obscure-feelings-drabble-prompt-meme, characters assigned by my lovely friend V
> 
> Prompt: Liberosis
> 
> Character(s): Calleigh Duquesne

> **LIBEROSIS:** The desire to care less about things.

"How do you keep it from killing you?"

Alexx looks up from what she's doing to see Calleigh still leaning against the sink in the corner of the autopsy room. The requisite information for the case has been passed on, no reason for her to still be here. Yet here she still is, looking at Alexx with troubled eyes and posture slightly curled in on herself. Alexx puts the scalpel down and folds her arms, turning to face Calleigh fully.

"What do you mean?" Alexx asks, feeling like she probably already knows.

"This job, doing what we do, Alexx, seeing what we see, how do you keep it from just..." she trails off, shrugging helplessly. "Killing you inside?"

There's nothing about this case that's notably different than any other, so Alexx can't figure out why Calleigh is so bothered by it. Wondering about it, Alexx asks.

"It's not the case," Calleigh says, sounding frustrated. She wraps her arms around herself as if she's cold. "It's all the cases. It's this whole job. No matter how much evidence we process, no matter how many convictions we help get, it just keeps coming, and it breaks my heart every time."

That, Alexx understands very well. Every body that crosses her table before their time, she can't help but think  _you didn't have to be here_.

"How do you keep doing it, Alexx? How do you keep it from killing you?"

Alexx sighs, looking at Calleigh with sympathy in her compassionate brown eyes.

"I don't know, honey," she says. "If you find out, do me a favor and let me know, would you?"


End file.
